Un efimero momento
by Black.eyes.demon
Summary: Y es que solo en la oscuridad de la noche podían disfrutar de aquel sentimiento, ocultos de la vista de quienes les rodeaba bajo los efímeros rayos de la luna, viviendo cada día como lo que eran a ojos de los demás, hermanos... Es mi primer One-shoot de esta pareja porfavor no sean malos u.u


Un efímero momento.

La oscuridad de aquel solitario pasillo la estaba asfixiando haciéndola sentir cada vez más pesada y los deseos por volver atrás la embargaban, mas no por esto detenía su elegante pero apresurado andar, en algún otro momento y seguramente con un poco mas de luz se hubiera detenido a admirar la hermosa arquitectura que sabía poseía el lugar, las grandes columnas de mármol que se alzaban prepotentes hasta el techo que parecía llegar al cielo, las arañas del cristal más fino que te podrías imaginar colgaban por sobre su cabeza, el suave tapiz color granate de las paredes, aunque a pesar de todo esto el lugar seguía siendo tétrico y con un aura tan lúgubre que pocos se atrevían a entrar; pero ella no se detendría, no ahora, tenía que darse prisa o la descubrirían y eso era lo último que quería; día a día desde que fue obligada a permanecer ahí veía personas ir y venir todo el tiempo, haciéndole preguntas que le incomodaban sobre cosas que quería olvidar, personas mover la boca delante de ella, diciendo palabras sin sonido, cosas que no alcanzaba a entender; su mente podía sentir vagamente como alguien siempre la obligaba a moverse para hacer todo desde comer hasta vestirse (seguramente Isabel) más por dentro se sentia insulsa y agotada como si todo lo que había sucedido la hubiera convertido solo en una muñeca vacía o como si fuera solo un espectador más de la película de su vida; con el tiempo se sentia cada vez peor pero por su orgullo jamás permitiría que nadie lo notara aunque en el fondo sabía que a ninguno de ellos les importaba como se sintiera, solo les interesaban como podían usarla en aquella guerra sin sentido, solo por la gran ambición de los humanos (su padre principalmente) de ir siempre por el poder. Aun a pesar de ir tan concentraba en sus cavilaciones que cada vez la arrastraban mas y la hacían divagar en sus memorias, la chica de larga cabellera roja no perdía cuenta de ningún sonido a su alrededor, no podía descuidarse o todo acabaría y aún era muy pronto para eso, sus músculos estaban alertas preparados para dar pelea si se presentaba la ocasión y sus sentidos mas concentrados que nunca previniéndola de cualquier sorpresa; tenía que apresurarse o amanecería y entonces su cuento de hadas acabaría hasta el próximo anochecer_, "Apresúrate o no llegaras"_ se repetía a si misma acelerando (si es que se podía mas) sus pasos. Para su consuelo pronto se encontró frente a la gran puerta de mármol que buscaba y mirando hacia ambos lados procurando que no hubieran ningunos ojos curiosos que la pudieran reconocer su apresuro a entrar, con sus verdosos ojos recorrió aquella habitación sumida en las tinieblas siendo tenuemente iluminada por el resplandor de las estrellas que se filtraba traviesamente a través de las desgarradas cortinas de seda, pasando por alto los muebles caídos y cubiertos de polvo anhelando encontrar cualquier indicio de que aquel al que venía a ver ya estaba ahí; y no se equivocó, en una de las esquinas más alejada de la puerta se encontraba una figura arrodillada contra la pared siendo levemente escondida por diversas cajas de todos los tamaños que guardaban los oscuros secretos del lugar en su interior, con sigilo se acercó silenciosamente a está procurando que no hacer el mínimo sonido para no asustarle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Llevaba ya un tiempo en la misma posición, tanto así que sus miembros comenzaban a dolerle a cause de la incómoda postura; desde que entro por las rotas ventanas de la recamara esa sensación de encierro se apodero de él y al contrario de lo que muchos en su lugar hubieran hecho él solo se quedó ahí, _esperándola, _al principio había caminado en círculos alrededor de la habitación cual león enjaulado para después resignarse a que probablemente la chica tardaría un poco más de lo previsto, algo desanimado se sentó en una de las esquinas procurando estar bien camuflado entra la penumbra y unas cuantas cajas por si alguien que no fuera ella entrara no lograra verlo; no pudo evitar que por su caótica mente se filtraran los recuerdos de la guerra que se estaba librando fuera de esas cuatro paredes, todas las muertes que había presenciado en tan poco tiempo, como el peso de la sangre que corria por sus venas le oprimía mas y mas la conciencia, atormentándolo en las noches que pasaba solitario y el remordimiento no lo dejaba dormir; pero entre tanto dolor había un pedazo de alegría, su pequeño y personal haz de luz que le animaba a seguir luchando, solo por ella era que aún se mantenía en pie, las unicas memorias llenas de colores que tenía eran en la que ella aparecía, porque ahora era su todo y no podía imaginarse una vida sin su presencia, aun cuando la única forma que tenían de verse era a escondidas, ocultándose por un momento de la realidad que los rodeaba dejando salir el anhelo por estar juntos que sentían. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como alguien entraba en la estancia y no fue sino hasta que sintió unas pequeñas y cálidas manos que se posaron sobre sus anchos hombros y una oleada de paz y reconocimiento lo lleno sabiendo quien era sin necesidad de alzar la mirada, sin demora paso sus fuertes brazos rodeando la fina cintura de la joven en un desesperado abrazo dejando salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio al volver a tenerla junto a él.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un pequeño sollozo se escapó de entra sus dulces labios cuando por fin sintió el calor del hombre al que amaba, _¡Lo había extrañado tanto! _Luego de segundos que le parecieron eternos se fueron separando con lentitud pero solo lo necesario para que sus rostros quedaran a pocos centímetros de distancia y fue ahí cuando ella al fin pudo detallarlo libremente, sus brillantes ojos dorados desprendían ese hermoso brillo que ella tanto amaba, estos contrastaban increíblemente con su tez y sus rubios cabellos que caían rebeldemente por sobre su masculino rostro, sus ojos velozmente se detuvieron en aquellos finos labios que tantas veces le habían dicho palabras reconfortantes colmadas de amor y no pudo reprimir el impulso de besarlos, beso que de inmediato fue correspondido por su receptor, y así paso el resto de la noche, entre alientos robados y sonrisas secretas; rogando porque el amanecer demorara una eternidad para no tener que separase de nuevo, y sin embargo a pesar de sus plegarias el astro rey hizo acto de presencia mas rapido de lo que les hubiera gustado, mostrando sus sublimes rayos y desplazando a la plateada dama que alumbraba las noches y era única testigo de los amores prohibidos. Y asi son mas ellos volvieron a su realidad, cada quien por su camino, con una última mirada y un efímero _"te am_o", a volver a pretender que no existia aquel sentimiento que los unia, a pretender no ser mas que simples hermanos.


End file.
